moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rookies (film)
|gross = $206.4 million }}The Rookies is a 2005 American crime drama film directed by John Stockwell, and produced by Neal H. Moritz. It is based on the 1972-76 television series of the same name created by Rita Lakin, and a spin-off film to 2003 s S.W.A.T.. The film stars Paul Walker, Bruce Willis, Chris O'Donnell, Eugena Washington, Scott Caan, Angie Stevenson, Matt Damon, Brandon Jones, Leola Bell, Joseph Mazzello, Lauren Elise, Josh Brolin, and Ron Dickson. The Rookies was released in the United States on September 30, 2005. The film received mixed reviews from critics and was a box office success, grossing $206 million worldwide. Plot A sea plane flying on a stormy night malfunctions and crashes in the sea off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean near Florida. Officer Terry Webster (Paul Walker),a former U.S. Navy SEAL and hot-shot cop from the Miami-Dade Police Department and his partner and close friend Dominic Grimes (Matt Damon) respond to a hostage situation. Grimes disobeys an order to hold their position and engages the holders, accidentally wounding a hostage in the process. Both are placed on suspension after disobeying orders. Grimes quits the force and Webster continues with his suspension. Five months after the incident, the chief of police calls on Lieutenant Ed Ryder (Bruce Willis) to run a special state police task force in order to help re-organize the Division. Ryker puts together a diverse team, including Webster, Mike Danko (Chris O'Donnell), Wilma "Willie" Gillis (Eugena Washington), and Chris Owens (Scott Caan). The team members train together, eventually forging bonds of friendship. While snorkeling, Webster's brother Brian (Brandon Jones) finds artifacts on the sea bed that seem to stem from a ship wreck. Brian and his friends; Jared Cole (Ron Dickson), Cal Davis (Joseph Mazzello), Samantha "Sam" Nicholson (Leola Bell), and Amanda Collins (Lela Star) investigate and find several other pieces that turn out to be the remains of legendary French pirate ship Zephyr. They also discover the crashed plane and its cargo of cocaine—Bryce and Amanda want to recover it, but Jared refuses, dispersing the brick they retrieved into the ocean. Cast *Paul Walker as Officer Terry Webster *Bruce Willis as Lieutenant Ed Ryker *Chris O'Donnell as Officer Mike Danko *Eugena Washington as Officer Wilma "Willie" Gillis *Scott Caan as Officer Chris Owens *Angie Stevenson as Jill Danko *Matt Damon as Dominic Grimes *Brandon Jones as Brian Webster *Leola Bell as Samantha "Sam" Nicholson *Ron Dickson as Jared Cole *Josh Brolin as Derek Bates *Joseph Mazzello as Cal Davis *Lauren Elise as *James Frain as Reyes *Tyson Beckford as Primo *Dwayne Adway as Roy *Javon Frazer as Danny *Lela Star as Amanda Collins Production Development Neal H. Mortiz started developing the film in 2003 after the release of S.W.A.T.. Writers Andrew C. Erin and Alan Mruvka came onboard to write the story while John Stockwell came on board to direct. Filming The film's production budget cost around $51 million. Filming began in August 2004. Release The Rookies was released on September 30, 2005. Home media The Rookies was released on DVD on December 26, 2005 and on Blu-Ray on August 15, 2006. Reception Box office The Rookies drew in $18 million while playing in 3,211 theaters, with a $11,574 average per theatre on it's Friday opening. The film grossed $38,062,535 on it's opening weekend and peaked at #1, selling around 150,000 tickets in it's first week of release. The biggest market in other territories were Japan, United Kingdom, Spain and Germany, where the film grossed $16.9 million, $9.7 million, $7.1 million, $6.47 million respectively. At the end of its box office run, The Rookies grossed $105,134,650 in North America and $101,300,000 in other territories, resulting in $206,434,650 worldwide gross. Critical reception Reception for the movie was mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a "Rotten" rating of 54%, based on 165 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "A competent, but routine police thriller." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100, based on 35 critics, indicating "Mixed or average reviews".Metacritic (The Rookies) Accolades Soundtracks Original Soundtrack The Rookies Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the film. It was released on September 23, 2005, one week before the film's release. Track listing References Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:2005 films Category:Films starring Matt Damon Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films